


Inmates

by eos_3



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Texting, being teenagers, house arrest, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eos_3/pseuds/eos_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Michael likes best about Robin joining the team, is that she's someone he can be himself around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahwaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahwaha/gifts).



They’re at the well, again, sitting back to back and not really talking.

Or rather, they’re texting each other, because the way Raven’s Flat is structured, even whispers echo up to the shadowy rafters.

It’s all very mundane stuff, but Robin seems like she’s happy, and Michael doesn’t want to get in the way of that. She always has that sad look after all, like it’s been years since she’s seen the sun. He can kind of relate.

 **133tHaX94:** _did they seriously not have a TV at the convent?_

 **vestavivere:** _No, but I didn’t know I was missing anything. We learned to use computers in class, and that was exciting. It wasn’t anything like what you can do with them, though._

**133tHaX94:** _It’s probably better that you didn’t. I wonder what Italian kids' cartoons are like. I’ve heard European kid shows can get amazingly weird._

**vestavivere:** _We’re in Japan. I think they’ve got the pop culture war won already._

 **133tHaX94:** _You say that, but how do you really know?_

 **vestavivere:** _Hello Kitty, Godzilla, Mario – I don’t even know what they’re in, but I’ve heard of them._

 **133tHaX94:** _Fair enough._

They both chuckle quietly and look over their shoulders at each other. It’s ridiculous, and yet it works, in this time, in this place. She’s the best sort of friend anyone could have asked for, locked down in an isolated office building on the fringes of Tokyo.

And her wry observations are why he likes hanging out with her—like him, she’s also an outsider. Everyone in the office is Japanese, and they all understand the rules, can pick up on the subtle social cues that make Japanese society run smoothly. Robin is always apologizing for little things, and Michael catches himself doing it, too. He watches the other people on the team look at each other subtly to decide which one of them is going to pick up the slack, and quietly take care of it.

Amon taking Robin to get her eyes checked is a perfect example of this, Michael decides. Amon saw the problem, took the appropriate steps and saved everyone from further embarrassment or collateral damage.

Robin has mentioned being thankful for this help, but she is always incredibly awkward when it comes to talking about Amon. It’s obvious to Michael why that is, but he keeps it to himself, knowing his own tendency to crush on anyone who lowers themselves to conversing with him. He’d still get pitying looks from everyone in the office, regardless of his social clumsiness, because of his 'situation'.

It’s his own fault though for being nosy, for being lazy enough to let himself get trapped. Hacking isn’t magic; he could have just as easily have been picked up by the government and put in jail somewhere. If he’s stuck here, it's not so bad. At least the STN-J is exciting, and the people-

His phone’s text alert buzzes again.

 **vestavivere:** _Amon just texted me. It looks like he’s found a lead on the train station Witch._

 **133tHaX94:** _Oh, okay, you should go. I’ll clean up your stuff for you. It’s not like I’m going anywhere except upstairs._

Robin turns and puts her hand on his shoulder as she stands up, looking down at him with her big green eyes. Michael has to keep himself from gaping in surprise, though his eyes widen a little.

“Thank you,” she says, offering one of her rare smiles before she turns to leave.


End file.
